<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alliance by sagimooon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671468">alliance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon'>sagimooon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Dating, M/M, Non Linear Timeline, gossip on the web, minor "there's only one bed" trope, no beta we die like men, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A mutual aid alliance," that’s what they had agreed on, "I help you, you help me, I cover for you when you need it and you do the same for me, while we put on a nice romantic story for the public. Nothing less, nothing more."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I apologize in advance if the timeline of the story may result confusing, I get my writing skills aren't the best, ugh.<br/>Also sorry for any possible typo/grammar mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Twitter user @Volley_goss1p </b>13/01/2019, 5:34PM</p><p>Breaking News: MSBY Black Jackals Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu spotted holding hands together in Osaka? Read more on our blog volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p><b>Twitter user @Volley_goss1p </b>19/04/2019, 21:08PM</p><p>Volleyball new It couple Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi looking “tight-knit” in the last MSBY Black Jackals interview. Read more on our blog volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p><b>Twitter user @Volley_goss1p </b>06/06/2019, 10:19AM</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu stole the attention last night at the Division1 season end party. Check out the whole photoshoot on our blog volleygoss1p.com.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>“When can I come pick you up on Friday night?” Atsumu asked.</p><p>“Oof, do I really have to do it?”</p><p>“Yes, you do.”</p><p>“I’m not in the mood for another party with those idiots,” Kiyoomi said, tucking his coat closer to his neck against the chilly November air.</p><p>“Those idiots are your ex-teammates and they would like to meet you since they’re here for the weekend.”</p><p>“And I didn’t ask them to do it, so I should have the right to say no.”</p><p>“Say no and what? Spend another Friday night home alone, eating a salad in front of a reality show? Is that your idea of a fun time”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You really should go out more, Omi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa didn’t answer, he simply saw the light turning green and started crossing the road.</p><p>They kept walking in complete silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Come pick me up at a quarter to seven,” Sakusa said when he arrived in front of his apartment building.</p><p>“Alright, see you tomorrow,” the other answered, leaving him to reach his own home a few blocks down that street.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>“We’re together,” Sakusa announced, his voice just a tiny bit hesitant, on an early January day.</p><p> </p><p>He and Atsumu had gathered their teammates before beginning their usual daily training. Hearing this, their faces varied from mildly perplexed to extremely confused.</p><p>“We have been so for some time by now, but we didn’t say anything because we were concerned about how it could change the dynamics of the team,” the setter added before their mates could say anything.</p><p>“But we have decided that it's time for the world to know, I guess, and it’s also right to tell it to you guys. We didn’t want to say it sooner because we prefer to keep our relationship mostly private. So please, we are here to ask you to respect our wish and to keep minding your business,” Kiyoomi concluded bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>The room stayed quiet for a second, then the group exploded in a tepid mass of “congratulations” and “alright, we’ll pretend it doesn’t exist”.</p><p>Only Bokuto, the closer member to both, dared to put an arm around each man’s shoulders and gave his best wishes proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later they all started warming up, as if the announcement that had been declared a few moments before had only been the ephemeral fruit of a too vivid imagination.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go back to our room? I’m tired,” Sakusa asked, tugging lightly at the other’s jacket.</p><p>“But I’m having fun here, and it’s not even midnight yet,” Atsumu answered, taking a sip from his drink.</p><p>They were out of town for a match, and after winning the team had gone celebrating at their hotel’s bar.</p><p>“You know I don’t want to go back to our room alone.”</p><p>One of their teammates coughed trying to cover his chuckle, guessing what that answer may have meant.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t mean that, though, and the two of them knew it perfectly well. </p><p>It only meant that Kiyoomi didn’t have a good relationship with keys and the idea of messing up with an unfamiliar lock made him incredibly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu chugged the rest of his drink in one gulp and stood up, “yeah, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Their mate’s chuckle was joined by a few others, then they told them goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>http://volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>28/06/2019</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, we know it, you are in love, but how did it start?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The two MSBY Black Jackals players have been dating for five months, at least openly. But we are curious: since when? And even more important: how did it start?</p><p> </p><p>Their teasing and bickering on and off the court have caught fans’ attention since the opposite hitter joined the team last year, and some had even theorized that it may had been a hint of a romantic feeling between the two athletes, yet the couple have still to answer our doubts. The relationship between them seems to be pretty private, and all news about it comes almost exclusively from external sources.</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned if you’re interested in updates about this couple by joining our newsmail!</p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna watch that movie, forget about it, Miya.”</p><p>“Why not? Are you too scared to watch a horror movie, Omi-omi?”</p><p>“No, it’s that I’ve seen the trailer and it looks like crap. It’s probably gonna be a bunch of bad actors playing in a story with too many plot holes that the producer tried to cover by putting some jumpscares here and there. It’s a waste of time, trust me.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, you convinced me, but at this point the real murderer of the story it’s you, you literally killed the whole movie without even watching it.”</p><p> </p><p>They had gone to the movie theater as one of their first “public” dates. They hadn’t agreed on a film to watch before going there, and it took them the whole quarter of an hour they waited in the queue to settle down to a thriller.</p><p> </p><p>Some fan must had been present at the cinema too, because a few hours later four grainy yet perfectly distinguishable pictures of them started circulating online.</p><p>The one where the setter’s hand was on the other’s arm and Kiyoomi was looking straight at his eyes went viral.</p><p> </p><p>______________________</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa could hear an incessant stream of “yes” and “yeah” and “alright” mixed with attempts to say something else coming from the other room.</p><p>Him and Atsumu had gone to the restaurant, some fans noticed their presence and asked them for an autograph.</p><p>After firming a paper towel Kiyoomi excused himself and went to the toilet, thinking that the admirers could have guessed that it was time to leave, but apparently they were still going on with their questions.</p><p>Atsumu was clearly becoming upset.</p><p> </p><p>He went out back to them, then leaned towards Atsumu and said with a low yet still audible tone “time to go, they’re waiting for us back home.”</p><p>The fans understood the message and took their leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody was waiting for them of course, it had only been an excuse.</p><p>Atsumu limited himself to put on his jacket and say as they were leaving “thanks, Omi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to say that, though. It was one of the points they had agreed on when they decided to start all of it.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what else do you need? Are you sure everything is on the list?” Atsumu asked, looking at the slip of paper his brother gave him.</p><p>“Yes, that should be all.”</p><p> </p><p>Their mother was coming to visit them in Osaka for the weekend, and she said she wanted to meet this Kiyoomi since her sons hadn’t told her anything about him or when they started dating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to buy groceries then. Clean the kitchen and the couch while I’m out, I don’t want to make Omi upset when he’ll come here,” he told Osamu before closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p><em> He wants me to clean and it isn’t because he’s scared about what mom could say seeing how her children are living? Because sure I am, </em>Osamu thought, as he put on gloves to start cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>________________________</p><p> </p><p>http://volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>15/07/2019</p><p> </p><p><b>Troubles in paradise for Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi?</b> </p><p> </p><p>The two MSBY Black Jackals players had been spotted a few days ago together in Tokyo, and the photo where Sakusa looks scandalized while Atsumu laughs out loud has already been turned into a meme.</p><p>Yesterday we heard from trustworthy sources that the couple has stayed in a hotel for the night… but they apparently booked a room with two twin beds?!</p><p> </p><p>Was it a personal preference or does this choice hide some problems in their relationship?</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned if you’re interested in updates about this couple by joining our newsmail!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>They had never slept in the same bed. They hadn’t needed to.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they had basically been assigned as each other’s roommates since they revealed the news, their team kept booking for them a double room with separate beds. </p><p>It was more practical for the team staff, and the couple hadn’t ever complained about it.</p><p> </p><p>Now they were in a hotel room in a foreign city, staring at the double bed dominating the space.</p><p> </p><p>The two players had been invited to do a TV interview together and the show had offered them both the travel and the lodging.</p><p>It seemed logical that they booked a double room without asking.</p><p>They were together, after all.</p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p><b>Twitter user @Volley_goss1p</b> 28/08/2019, 10:02PM</p><p>Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, Division1 It Couple, looking extremely elegant at tonight’s charity party. Read more on volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for god’s sake, it’s only a bed, Miya,” Sakusa blurted some moments later, setting his luggage down on one side of the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn’t answer, not daring to question the other’s judgement.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>http://volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>05/09/2019</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fans going crazy over new Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Instagram stories</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Last afternoon the MSBY Black Jackals opposite hitter posted a picture of the movie he was watching on TV at his home, his beau Miya Atsumu’s arm and legs could distinctly be seen in the background.</p><p>What attracted everyone’s attention, though, was the bouquet of a dozen red roses or so on the coffee table at the bottom of the photo, and the note attached to it with Kiyoomi’s name on it! We can guess that the lovebirds may be very reserved under the public eye, but they surely hide a very romantic side!</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned if you’re interested in updates about this couple by joining our newsmail!</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi woke up by sensing warmth coming from behind his back.</p><p>Then he felt the distinct body of the other man, probably giving his back to him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen up, Miya, I’m giving you three seconds to move before kicking you out of this bed,” he said, not even opening his eyes.</p><p>“You rolled in your sleep too, by the way,” Atsumu said, getting out of the covers.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa opened his eyes. He was laying near the middle of the bed indeed.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful with those knees, Miya,” Sakusa said, moving the flower vase further to the center of the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Under the faint lights coming from the television screen, the bouquet of orange roses tinged red.</p><p>Knotted to a slip of satin, a small card said “to Kiyoomi” on one side, and “thank you so much. Forever grateful” and his sister’s name on the other.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Kiyoomi, smile for the camera!” his mother said, holding her phone out.</p><p>“Do we really have to do this?” refusing to smile and putting a hand in front of his face.</p><p>Atsumu chuckled, joining the woman and inviting him to smile too.</p><p>“Your grandmother is at the hospital, she is not feeling well, and she’s very old, who knows how long she has left. She wants to see you, and you don’t have time to go visit her, so stop complaining and smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Later he saw a glance of the picture from his mother’s phone.</p><p>It wasn’t a clear shot, the edges of the two figures were blurred. It had caught him not looking at the camera, but at the man beside him. He didn’t remember doing so, but the smile on his face may had been true.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I get what you’re saying,” Atsumu said, “but why do you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>It had taken days of hesitation for Sakusa to come up to a way to ask the setter this.</p><p>In the end, he decided that the best tactic was to be as frank as possible. So on the first day back from the holidays, after the team meeting in the coach’s office, he asked the men to talk privately. They waited until everyone left, went back to the changing rooms and sat on opposite benches. Only then Kiyoomi confessed his plan.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to distract the public eye,” he said bluntly. </p><p>“Can I… ask you why?”</p><p>“My sister is a lawyer, and she messed stuff up during a trial. It’s nothing serious, the case has only been published in a few local newspapers, but my parents are worried that if it becomes a scandal it could damage my reputation too. I don’t really care about that, but I want to help my sister by easing the attention on her, at least for a few months, until everyone forgets about that trial.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stayed quiet, staring at the floor.</p><p>Kiyoomi was about to tell him to forget all of it, regretting even approaching him, when the other simply said “alright, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>They signed the deal by shaking hands.</p><p> </p><p>________________________</p><p>They had arranged rules, of course.</p><p> </p><p>They spent a whole afternoon at Sakusa’s home, sitting at his kitchen table, a few sheets of paper scribbled and crossed and scribbled over again and two half-drunk cups of tea getting cold between them.</p><p> </p><p>The principle that held the whole deal together was that, undoubtedly, it was a deal from which both of them had to benefit.</p><p> </p><p>A <em> mutual aid alliance </em> , that’s what they had agreed on. <em> I help you, you help me, I cover for you when you need it and you do the same for me, while we put on a nice romantic story for the public. Nothing less, nothing more. </em></p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p><em> No P.D.A. if not necessary, and limited to holding hands and, only in extreme situations, to a kiss on the cheek </em> was a law they naturally had debated on, but <em> not using weird cheesy nicknames </em>was an implicit rule, and Sakusa probably agreed on that.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the more they prolonged their pretended story, the more Atsumu felt like slowly wanting to transgress that rule.</p><p> </p><p>There were moments when his mouth spoke before his mind could even put together what it wanted to do. </p><p>So he found himself slipping “honey” once and “sweetie” twice and “babe” maybe more than a few times. They were in public, sometimes in the presence of cameras and fans, sometimes when they were with friends or relatives, so Sakusa didn’t seem to mind, or even to be aware of it.</p><p>Atsumu was glad about it but maybe, just maybe, deep down he wanted the other man to notice it. And maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of his heart sincerely meant it.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy for him to fall into the role of Kiyoomi’s partner. Doing so meant only keep bickering with him as if nothing had changed, while increasing the time they spent together. They went to parties as each other’s plus one, avoiding the awkward task to find someone to bring; they sent pictures of them on dates together to their parents so that they won’t torture them about their love lives; they went out on dates in public spaces so that fans and the scarce paparazzis couldn’t have anything else to say or even suspect about their private lives; Kiyoomi even asked him to accompain him to a clinic while he was getting a blood test, and Atsumu asked the other to help him choose a new television for his apartment. Pretending to be dating solved way more problems that they originally planned.</p><p> </p><p>Being Kiyoomi’s partner had become a routine, and after spending months doing it, he wasn’t ready to depart from it.</p><p>Atsumu guessed that not wanting to depart from it was a clue that he probably needed to.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa checked the time on his phone screen once again. 6:51PM, and there was still no trace of the man he was waiting for.</p><p>Only five minutes later he saw a blond figure approaching him from the other side of the street.</p><p>“I’m here, Omi-kun, I know I’m late, sorry. I forgot my wallet at home when I was halfway here so I had to go back and the elevator was full so I had to take the stairs up to the four-”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kiyoomi cut him short, “let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence to the subway station.</p><p>A freezing breeze caressed their cheeks, summoning goosebumps on their skin.</p><p>The dark sky above them rumbled, threatening to start crying soon.</p><p>They kept their quiet even when they got inside their carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi could feel tension in the air. He didn’t know why, though. That silence felt like a thick blanket, almost suffocating their bodies with its weight. Every movement felt slow, yet the train wagon around them was moving fast, maybe too fast.</p><p>Every second passing felt like a drop of water falling in a vase already almost filled to the brim.</p><p>How long would it take before the vase became completely full and the water spilt outside?</p><p> </p><p>The train reached their stop and they got out.</p><p>Raindrops gently touched their faces.</p><p>The pub where his high school teammates were waiting for them was just around the corner. Still, Kiyoomi didn’t want to go yet.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his ex-mates, he didn’t hate them or anything.</p><p>He just felt that, deep down, he wanted to be alone with the other man for another while.</p><p> </p><p>“Miya, wait,” he whispered, more to himself than to the other man. </p><p>He heard him, though, and stopped walking to turn to him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know”, he said, his voice trembling, “I don’t know what we’re doing anymore.”</p><p>“What we’re doing? We’re about to meet your high school friends. Did you hit your head and forgot about it or somet-”</p><p>“I don’t know what we’re doing with...all of <em> this </em>.”</p><p>“<em> Oh </em>.”</p><p>“And I know you don’t know either,” his words were fractured by his heavy breathing, “and I don’t think I can keep doing it anymore.”</p><p>“It’s time to stop all of it, it lasted way too long,” he added a few silent seconds later, “go home, I’ll meet my friends alone tonight. We’ll discuss about it tomor-”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to go home?”</p><p>“Miya, I’m serious.”</p><p>“So I am. I want to come with you tonight, I do not want to discuss about anything tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why?” was the only thing that the other had the ability to say out loud, the word almost dying in his throat.</p><p>“Maybe I am so used to a lie that my heart feels the need to make it become a reality.”</p><p>“And how can that happen?” Kiyoomi mumbled, sounding more like a helpless pleathan a question.</p><p>“We both know how.”</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, we’re late, we had some trouble on the way here,” Sakusa said, taking his coat off.</p><p>“Oh, I saw what kind of problem you had while taking a smoke outside a few minutes ago. Did your lips get stuck together with glue or something?” one of his high school teammates asked, not even hiding the teasing smirk on his face.</p><p>Atsumu was glad that the dim lights of the pub hid the slight blush spreading on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>htttp://volleygoss1p.com</p><p> </p><p>22/11/2019</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu kissing in public for the first time ever?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Indeed the two lovebirds of the Volleyball world had yet to be seen having such an open display of affection.</p><p>Yesterday three fans apparently saw them taking a stroll at a park in Osaka, and took a picture of them kissing! The quality is clearly not the best, but the two players are undoubtedly smooching!</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned if you’re interested in updates about this couple by joining our newsmail!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys once again! Here are some fun facts about the fic:<br/>- "alliance", "deal", "law" and "rule" and other words like that are just my mind telling me to go study since my roman history exam is coming, lmao;<br/>- Sakusa being nervous about keys and locks is 100% self-projecting from the author, literally two hours after writing this I went out and struggled with a lock if you don't believe me;<br/>_ when Sakusa said "I don't know what we're doing" I literally said out loud "me neither, Kiyoomi" and I guess that resumes my whole experience writing this fic.</p><p>Anyway you can find me on twitter, I'm @/sagimooon there too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>